kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
GunSpawner (GVF)
- "Evil" = }} |-|2024= |gender = Male |series = GVF |motif = Lazer Turbo: , , , Genm: , , , , , Prototype Counterpart Cronus: , , Ex-Aid: , , , Zi-O: Watch, Katakana, Kamen Rider Deacde, King |type = Protagonist Hero (current) Villain (facade: former) |homeworld = |firstepisode = Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds |lastepisode = Guns vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds |numberofepisodes = 6 (Series) 2 (Specials) 1 (Movie) |cast = GunSpawner |label = Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Kamen Rider Genm Kamen Rider Cronus |label2 = Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Kamen Rider Genm Kamen Rider Cronus |complex2 = |-|Lazer Turbo = Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo |-|Genm = Kamen Rider Genm |-|Cronus = Kamen Rider Cronus |-|Ex-Aid = Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer |-|Zi-O = Zi-O Decade Armor }} is the main protagonist, who uses previous rider forms as his personal use to fight off evil, where ever it maybe at. History Past to be added Present to be added Powers & Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.0 t. *'Kicking power': 29.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. '|バイクゲーマーレベル0|Baiku Gēmā Reberu Zero}} is Lazer Turbo's physical fighter form, activated by inserting the Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form has what looks like a palette swap of Ex-Aid's body with Lazer's humanoid head from his Level 5 form and under his Level 3 form's gold mask. Lazer Turbo is also able to wield the in this form, even without transforming into Chambara Bike Gamer beforehand. Lazer Turbo Level 0 is overall stronger, can jump higher, and run faster than both Lazer and by small margins. This form has 2 finishers * '|爆走クリティカルストライク|Bakusō Kuritikaru Sutoraiku|Roaring Critical Strike}}: Lazer Turbo summons the , and rams the enemy with it. * / Critical Finish'|シャカリキクリティカルストライク|Shakariki Kuritikaru Finisshu|Enthusiastic Critical Finish}}: **'Arrow:' **' ': Lazer Turbo delivers powerful slashes that take the form of energy wheels. This form is exclusive to Gun vs Faust: Battle of Two Worlds. - Proto Mighty Action X= Action Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. '|アクションゲーマーレベル2|Akushon Gēmā Reberu Tsū}} is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melee attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. This form has three finishers: * '|マイティクリティカルストライク|Maiti Kuritikaru Sutoraiku}}: Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. This form is exclusive to GVF - Hyper Muteki= Muteki Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 217.0 cm *'Weight': 119.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 128.0 t *'Kicking power': 128.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 128.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 0.128 seconds is Ex-Aid's , accessed using the Hyper Muteki Gashat. To transform, Hyper Muteki must first be inserted into the Gamer Driver's GD Hyper Module port then, while Emu is transformed into Maximum Gamer, pressing the Gashat's Hyper Muteki Switch to activate. Emu can also transform by installing both Gashats into their proper ports and activating them simultaneously. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats rise to a tremendous degree, surpassing every Rider in the series, with his maximum running speed now being more than twice the speed of sound. This includes Cronus, who was the strongest Rider before Muteki Gamer. Muteki Gamer mainly wields the from . Muteki Gamer is designed to be "invincible". Unlike the "Muteki Mode" gained by other Riders using Hyper Muteki, Muteki Gamer is a complete transformation, with no limitation on abilities and duration. Muteki Gamer is reinforced with: * - The dreadlocks. Each 'hair strand' is actually a long telescopic blade. They extremely strong, and can physically pick up other Riders and throw them. Moreover, it can release glowing particles which can cover and reinforce the entire body, momentarily doubling Muteki Gamer's punching and kicking power. * - The chest armor. During deathblows, the EX Muteki Armor makes the entire body completely invincible, preventing any damage whatsoever during execution of finishing techniques. * - The shoulder armor. It is a special field generator unit, and can expand a blocking field across a Game Area to prevent enemies from executing special attacks. However, this ability does not seem to affect other Rider's abilities to execute their finishers, and is most likely intended for anti-Bugster operations. The Sparking Shoulders can also create spatiotemporal distortions to allow Ex-Aid to short warp within a Game Area. * - Star-shaped guard parts located on the arms and legs. Absorbs impact and recoil of attacks and minimise the pressure of impact on the user. It also directs surplus Sparking Glitter particles made by the Hyper Muteki Gashat into the Hyper Ride Hair for storage, preventing self-destruction of the user's body due to particle overflow. This form has three finishers: *Hyper Muteki Gashat finisher: ** : Unlike any other Gashat, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body . During this finisher, Ex-Aid can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. This finisher has two variations: *** : Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with multicolored game-energy. *** : Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with multicolored game-energy with the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher ** Critical Finish'|マキシマムマイティクリティカルフィニッシュ|Makishimamu Maiti Kuritikaru Finisshu}}: ***' :' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. Appearances: New World Gaiden 2: GunSpawner, GVF: Revival! Battle Galaxy! - Mighty Creator VRX= Creator Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 m *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.9 t. *'Kicking power': 99.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 99.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. is Ex-Aid's movie-exclusive form, activated by inserting the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form allows Ex-Aid to create weapons to attack enemies, such as swords, missiles, and Gashacon Weapons, using the power of virtual reality. In this form, he bears resemblance to both Para-DX and Cronus. This form has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer head. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe the microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - The horns on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's head. They are a calculation device that processes information sent from the Dimension Sensor and manages the data that is sent to the VR Create Module. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's "hair". It is modeled after the player character of Mighty Action X and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's goggles. They have a multi-window display up to 28 screens and can view objects in VR space multilaterally. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's side horns. They can instantly capture battle conditions and changes in the VR space and transmit data to the VR Processor Blade. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature and allows for underwater breathing. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's chest armor. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - A luminous gauge on the VR Life Guard. It visualizes the limit of the VR simulation's capacity. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strengthening the body. The lobes that cover the lower back have built-in stabilizer functions that increase motor performance and reaction speed in the VR space. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's shoulder pads. They are optical printers that create objects in the VR space based on the data in the VR Processor Blade sent by the Virtual Fight Gloves. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The arms allow for easy operation in the VR space. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's gloves. It coordinates with the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat and transfers the coordinates of the generated items to the VR Create Module. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their high running speed allows the rider to attack quickly. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's shoes. It enables acrobatic movement such as airborne flight, adjustment of drop timing, and two-step jumps. It also injects a Bugster removal program when executing punches to do more damage. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's silver guard pieces. The heat resistance rises when exposed to heat, and it becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid draws a series of rockets before sending them all flying at the enemy. This form is exclusive to GVF: Revival! Battle Galaxy! }} - Buggle Driver Zwei= Chronicle Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110.0 t *'Kicking power': 120.7 t *'Maximum jump height': 96.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor II's A Button, inserting the Master Gashat into the , and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to , due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Cronus outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Muteki Gamer in every area. Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. Like other users of the , Cronus uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon. Currently, his Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far, being only on par with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. Multiple equipment pieces has been placed all over Chronicle Gamer: * - The green protruding thorn-like sections jutting out from the helmet. They are actually sensor units that track body movements throughout the , and display the physical strength an opponent has left. * - The shoulder armor of Chronicle Gamer, it contains upward protrusions that isolates Cronus from surrounding space, allowing him to move freely even when the surroundings are paused. * - The chest plate of Chronicle Gamer, it disperses any damage taken to it to the rest of the body, nullifying it. Additionally, it grows stronger as time passes on. * - The green patterned segment on the Lung Lifeguard in place of the conventional Rider Gauge, it houses a program which allows Cronus to control time via the Buggle Driver II. * - The bodysuit of Cronus, it utilises to strengthen the Rider's physical capabilities. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver II finisher: ** '|クリティカルクルセイド|Kuritikaru Kuruseido}}: Cronus strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. * finishers: ** '|クリティカルサクリファイス|Kuritikaru Sakurifaisu}}: Using Chainsaw Mode, Cronus can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. ** '|クリティカルジャッジメント|Kuritikaru Jajjimento}}: Using Beamgun Mode, Cronus casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. This form was exclusive to Guns vs Faust: Battle of the Two Worlds. - Ziku-Driver= Wow! Decade! Decade! De~cade! (Decade's transformation sounds)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 115.1 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 43.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 49.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. '|ディケイドアーマー|Dikeido Āmā}} is Zi-O's -based , accessed when the Decade Ridewatch has no other Ridewatches inserted into it. Its visor and right shoulder read , while its Dimension Face reads ''"Kamen Rider Decade" along the bottom. The DecadeArmor consists of the following parts: * - DecadeArmor’s helmet. ** - The short hand sensor to the left side of the Decade Head Gear M. It collects spatial information such as Zi-O’s distance to enemies, landing point of attacks and appropriate relative position of Rider Armors. ** - The long hand sensor to the right side of the Decade Head Gear M. It collects temporal information such as rate of enemy attacks and predictability of enemy movement. ** - Decade Head Gear’s VR unit that resembles a Rider Card. By reproducing the face of a Kamen Rider’s face in 2D, it is possible to replicate it’s respective Rider’s powers as if it were 3D. ** - The silver border that outlines the Dimension Face. Although it is light as pumice, it can withstand up to 50 tons of impact. ** - The black grooves on the Divine Frame. By placing each groove at regular intervals across the Divine Frame, the Dimension Face’s power is dispersed throughout the DecadeArmor. ** - The 'button' on Decade Head Gear M’s left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. * - DecadeArmor’s chest. It contains a central circuit that can replicate Kamen Rider Decade’s abilities. The Attack Breaster can archive the data of all Kamen Riders, allowing Zi-O to master their abilities. * - The cross-shaped barcoded sections. The right shoulder displays the name of the base Kamen Rider used for that form, while the chest to the left shoulder displays the name of the form. * - The combined chest-shoulder armor. Although it is light as pumice, it can withstand up to 50 tons of impact. * - The silver band that runs vertically across the DecadeArmor’s torso, it connects the Ziku Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. * - The DecadeArmor’s undersuit. By freely manipulating the bonding sequence of the particles encapsulated within the Ride Shape Suit’s fabric, it can change DecadeArmor’s performance into that of another Kamen Rider’s suit. * - The upper and lower arm armor sections. It consists of 10 layers of laminated armor plating, and during transformation into other Rider powers, the lower 8 layers temporarily change to the same performance of the base Kamen Rider by receiving material and data from the Ride Shape Suit. At the same time, the 2 upper layers are purged. * - The DecadeArmor’s thick globular knuckles. It is structured so that each finger node is covered with strong armor, maintaining very high defense power without sacrificing finger articulation. * - The upper and lower leg armor sections. Just like the Divine Arm Plate M, it consists of 10 laminated armor plates, and during transformation into other Rider powers, the lower 8 layers temporarily change to the same performance of the base Kamen Rider by receiving material and data from the Ride Shape Suit. At the same time, the 2 upper layers are purged. * - DecadeArmor’s various watch buttons stuck on the kneepads and other various parts of the body. It instantaneously receives and measures shock damage and sends it to the Core Ryūzu on the Decade Head Gear M. * - The pink outer frame of the Divine Leg Plate Ms. It protects the legs from shock. * - The feet. It is covered with thick armor that is connected to the shins, and can exert a tremendous amount of force when kicking. *Ziku-Driver finisher: ** This form is exclusive to GVF: Revival! Battle Galaxy! - Faiz= Faiz Form is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Faiz Ridewatch into the Decade Ridewatch. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Faiz Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. Its Dimension Face reads ''"Kamen Rider Faiz" along the bottom. This form's finisher is the . }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation belt use for Lazer Turbo * - Transformation belt use for Cronus * - Transformation trinket *Ziku-Driver - Temporary Transformation belt. *Ridewatches - Temporary Transformation trinket Weapons * - Lazer Turbo' personal weapon * - Cronus' personal weapon Behind the Scene Portrayal to be added Note to be added Appearances to be added See Also * * *